Redenção
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: Depois de anos, Sasuke volta. Traidor da vila de Konoha, os anos apenas fizeram com que este se tornasse mais frio. Sakura sofre, mas, mantém seus sentimentos presos. Conseguirá resistir por muito tempo? Sasuke & Sakura


**Notas da autora:**

**Esta idéia me veio de repente logo após ouvir esta música particularmente linda do Chris, e além do mais, a letra é praticamente a imagem e semelhança de Sasuke; eu não poderia ignorar isso. Queria fazer um one-shot, mas, a história é longa demais para isso. Enfim, boa leitura!**

**Disclaimer:**** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, isto é apenas uma obra de ficção baseada no anime/mangá para distração e diversão exclusiva dos leitores. Mas, a história é de minha autoria, sim! u.ú**

**Casal protagonista: Sasuke & Sakura.**

**Trechos de música: "Sorry" do cantor Chris Daughtry.**

**§ Redenção §**

**Por:**** Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).**

**Capítulo 1**

**Mais uma vez, Sakura observava o céu repleto de estrelas em Konoha. Sasuke tinha sido julgado pela Hokage á um ano de reclusão, o que a maioria achou pouco, mas, o suficiente para que este se redimisse por ter traído a vila. No fim, ele os poupou de Orochimaru e seus comparsas e ainda estava ajudando e exterminar a Akatsuki. Eram tempos difíceis, e escuros... O sobrevivente do clã Uchiha apenas tinha permissão para sair, quando haviam emergências em que não poderiam ser solucionadas com os ninjas da vila, o que estava sendo muito frequente.**

**A jovem de olhos verdes, ainda nutria um sentimento muito forte pelo moreno, os anos não haviam mudado nem um pouco sua alma, e mesmo parecendo forte diante á maioria das pessoas, só ela sabia o quanto seu coração apertava á cada olhar que dirigia ao rapaz, em silêncio, disfarçadamente. A menina de antigamente, agora tinha um corpo de mulher, belas curvas acentuadas, com a roupa colada que utilizava nas batalhas em que ajudava seu time, e mesmo que Sasuke tivesse retornado, nada seria o mesmo, isso ela sabia.**

**Ah, e quando ele voltou! A kunoichi teve vontade de esquecer tudo e abraçá-lo fortemente, dizer que ainda o amava, que ainda o esperava, mas... Algo a impediu. E foram aqueles olhos penetrantes e intensos quando encontraram os dela.**

**"Por que está aqui, Sasuke?", questionou o loiro, parecendo irritado. Você veio a mando do Orochimaru? a jovem apertou ambas as mãos nervosamente, ao lado do amigo de time.**

**"Você sabe que eu exterminei ele.", respondeu, dando pouco interesse. "Voltei por que já fiz o que devia ser feito.",explicou, parecendo ainda mais frio que antes. Ombros eretos, olhos fixos e a roupa em frangalhos, mas, este não parecia se importar. Agora mais maduro, Sasuke parecia ainda mais atraente que antes, isso ela não poderia negar, mas, apesar disso, ele estava mais distante.**

**"E acha que pode chegar aqui e voltar como se nada tivesse acontecido?", indagou, alterando-se.**

**"Acalme-se, Naruto!", disse, em cima da árvore, o homem de cabelos grisalhos, um dos donos do Sharingan. "Se ele veio aqui, deve ter um motivo.", concluiu, com braços cruzados. "Vamos, Sasuke. Melhor falarmos com a Hokage.".**

**Os quatro começaram a andar em direção ao centro de Konoha, era noite e a maioria descansava. A bela kunoichi estava com o coração quase saindo pela boca, enquanto andava atrás deles. **_"Por que...? Por que não tive coragem de dizer uma palavra?", _**pensava enquanto fitava as costas retas, e no que tinha se transformado Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Logo a notícia que o traidor Uchiha estava na vila, corria por toda Konoha. Alguns, principalmente as garotas, fizeram festa quando souberam e logo trataram de fazer fila na frente do escritório de Tsunade. E outros, não apreciaram nem um pouco a idéia de tê-lo novamente a vila. Foi estipulado que Sasuke cumpriria seu mandato de prisão depois que a vila acabasse com os membros da Akatsuki, e sempre seria vigiado por um ninja da Anbu. O moreno não questionou, e saiu do escritório sem fazer perguntas.**

* * *

**Dois meses haviam passado, e mesmo assim, ela continuava ali, aos suspiros, pensando se algum dia as coisas voltariam a ser como antes. Se poderia ao menos, trocar uma palavra mais carinhosa com ele... Mas, pelo pouco que havia visto, aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos sofridos, frios e indecifráveis, ela não tinha muitas esperanças...**

_Haruno Sakura sem esperanças? Isso só pode ser piada, não é?_

**"E aí, testuda?", ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si, e soltou um sorriso e voltou seus olhos para ela. "Como está?".**

**"Eu estou bem!", permaneceu com o sorriso. "E você, como está?".**

**"Oras, melhor não poderia estar.", disse, sentando-se ao lado da amiga. O sol estava se pondo, e as duas estavam perto de muitas flores. "Lembra deste lugar, Sakura?".**

**"Claro!", fez uma expressão pensativa. "Foi aqui que nos conhecemos...".**

**"Sim, e foi aqui que eu disse que você precisava desabrochar, lembra?", a outra jovem assentiu. "Mas, você já fez isso, Sakura. É uma linda flor agora.", a outra sorriu discretamente. "E eu sei que você está sofrendo calada, mesmo que esteja sorrindo o tempo todo.".**

**"Ino...", começou, mas, esta não a deixou terminar.**

**"Nada de 'Ino'.", pausou. "Estou falando a verdade e eu sei que você está se segurando para não falar com o Sasuke. Todos sabem que você foi a última a vê-lo antes de ele ir embora.", a jovem abaixou os olhos. "E todos viam o quanto você sofreu por causa dele, só cego que não percebeu isso.", a outra não disse nada. "Você devia falar com ele.".**

**"E eu vou dizer o quê para ele?", começou a se alterar. "Que eu esperei ele esse tempo inteiro, que queria que ele me abraçasse e que nada disso tivesse acontecido? Que eu queria que ele gostasse de mim, do mesmo modo que eu gosto?", os olhos começaram a lacrimejar. "Agora ele tem uma outra vida, Ino. E pelo que estou vendo, eu nunca estive na dele." , saiu, sem olhar para trás.**

* * *

**Ela tentava se controlar, mas, era algo que estava fora do seu alcance. Pensar em Sasuke abalava suas estruturas, era seu ponto fraco. Tudo o que o envolvia mexia com sua alma, fazia seu mundo ruir e vir abaixo. Acabou parando num lugar afastado, parecido com uma floresta. Sempre ia até ali para descansar ou colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Pôs ambas as mãos no rosto, tampando-o, deixando as lágrimas descerem soltas pelo rosto de boneca.**

_Will you listen to my story?_

_It'll just be a minute..._

_How can I explain?_

_Pode ouvir minha história?_

_Será apenas um minuto..._

_Como posso explicar?_

**"Sakura...", ouviu uma voz atrás de si, e sentiu seu chão sumir. "Por que está chorando?", ela tirou ambas mãos do rosto, e o viu na sua frente, mordeu os lábios receosa. O que diria?**

**"Eu... eu...", começou, não sabia o que dizer. Ver ele a encarando piorava ainda mais o que sentia, uma lágrima desceu pela bochecha desta, e ele continuou a fitá-la, parecendo indiferente.**

**"Eu te fiz uma pergunta.", falou, dando um passo para frente.**

**"Por uma bobagem, Sasuke.", o sufixo foi deixado de lado depois que este tinha ido embora, talvez, ele se ofendesse se o chamasse daquela forma. Passou o dedo indicador numa das lágrimas que queriam sair das esmeraldas.**

**"Sei que está incomodada com a minha presença aqui, não sou idiota.", continuou, não acreditando em nenhuma palavra que esta tinha proferido.**

**"Não!", negou veêmentemente, chegando um pouco mais perto dele. "Eu não estou incomodada por você estar aqui!", gesticulou com as mãos. **_"Apenas queria saber se sente minha falta, assim como senti a sua..."_**, terminou, em pensamentos.**

_Whatever happened here,_

_Never meant to hurt you._

_How can I cause you so much pain?_

_O que aconteceu aqui,_

_Nunca pretendi te machucar._

_Como pude causar a você tanta dor?_

**"Você continua irritante.", disse, dando meia volta se afastando dela á passos lentos.**

**"Sasuke-kun!", chamou, saindo mais alto do que queria. "Por que? Por que sempre diz isso?", começou a se alterar. "Por que se eu me esforço tanto? Por que se eu sempre tento te agradar?", ele estacionou os passos, e ela continuou, começando a ter lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu mudei, cresci e mesmo assim continuo irritante! Por que?". **

**"Por que?", ele permaneceu parado, mas, logo depois apareceu na frente desta, bem perto. Olhos negros a fitando esquadrinhadores, precisos. "Você é irritante por continuar me seguindo.", a respiração dela parou, e ele tocou no queixo desta com um dos dedos. "Por continuar sofrendo desse jeito por mim.", ele pausou, os cabelos dele balançaram levemente com o vento daquela noite que começava a surgir.**

**Os lábios dela tentavam conseguir pronunciar alguma coisa, mas, não conseguia. Ele estava tão perto, mas...**

**"Tenho que voltar, Sakura."avisou, sabendo que havia um Anbu por perto. "Ainda terminaremos esta conversa.", e saiu, tão rápido quanto apareceu.**

* * *

**Uma semana passou e não tinha mais visto Sasuke depois daquele dia. Se antes não parava de pensar nele, agora menos ainda. Lembrava daqueles olhos ônix, daquele fios balançando com a brisa noturna. Nada tinha mudado, e se tinha alguma dúvida de seus sentimentos por ele, agora elas não mais existiam.**

**"Uma missão?", questionou, ao lado do antigo time.**

**"Isso mesmo, vão todos juntos tomar conta deste senhor e ficarão lá por uma semana. Não será nada demais, e como vocês estavam sobrando.", informou a Hokage, vendo o loiro emburrado do outro lado da sala. "E nem adianta abrir a boca para reclamar, Naruto.", adiantou-se e ele rodou os olhos, entendiado. "Dispensados.".**

**Pararam no meio do caminho para descansarem, Kakashi, como estava no comando, sugeriu e ninguém disse nada em contra. O loiro continuava tagarela como sempre, reclamando que poderiam receber uma missão melhor, enquanto Sasuke continuava do mesmo modo que antes, calado, e sem se manifestar. De vez em quando, a kunoichi fitava o Uchiha mais afastado dos outros e soltava um suspiro.**

**Era sempre assim, e mesmo que anos tivessem passado e estivesse mais madura; seus olhos sempre teriam Sasuke como seu eterno amor. Esse sentimento tinha passado de paixonite, para um mais forte há uns anos, seu coração ainda não tinha se acostumá-lo a vê-lo sempre. Piscou os esmeraldas, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, não adiantava em nada ficar ali remoendo o assunto. Deitou-se, e fitou as estrelas, logo, viu-se adormecida.**

_When I say I'm sorry,_

_Will you believe me?_

_Quando eu pedir desculpas,_

_Você irá acreditar?_

**Algumas horas depois, todos pareciam descansando, menos o moreno portador do sharingam; este abriu os ônix fitando ao redor. Não conseguia pregar os orbes, sentia-se desprotegido naquele lugar aberto, com certeza Kakashi não tinha pensado muito antes de decidir ficar ali, e como não queria discutir, achou melhor ficar na sua e aceitar.**

**Observou os antigos, e agora atuais, companheiros de time. Naruto dormia relaxado, completamente esparramado pelo chão; Kakashi escondido entre as árvores, e Sakura.**

_Listen to my story,_

_Say you won't leave me._

_Ouça minha história,_

_Diga que não me deixará._

**Deitada de lado, encolhida, perto de uma das árvores. Pelo jeito, sentia frio. Ele se levantou de onde estava e foi na direção da jovem ninja á passos lentos.**

**"Sasuke-kun...", murmurou, baixo.**

_When I say I'm sorry,_

_Can you forgive me?_

_Quando eu pedir desculpas,_

_Você poderá me perdoar?_

**Com um dos joelhos apoiados no chão, ele se aproximou o bastante para poder tocá-la com uma das mãos. Os ônix piscaram por um momento, enquanto via Sakura se encolher mais, o vento se intensificando á cada momento. Levantou uma das sombrancelhas, intrigado, soltando um leve sorriso. Tirou a blusa de manga que usava, e a colocou delicadamente em cima do corpo da kunoichi.**

**"Sasuke-kun?", a expressão do rosto dela, era de sofrimento. "Por favor, não me deixe...", apertou as mãos no saco de dormir, desesperadamente, como se aquilo lhe garantisse algum conforto.**

_When I say I'll always be there,_

_Will you believe?_

_Quando disser que estarei sempre lá,_

_Você irá acreditar?_

**Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguia ignorar aquela voz melodiosa, abafada por entre o saco de dormir. Ele se aproximou mais, acariciando levemente os fios rosados, agora curtos, numa forma muda de carinho - algo que ele nunca admitiria - ao menos conseguia entender realmente a necessidade de acalmá-la. Era mais forte do que ele, e apenas se rendeu áquilo, por que sabia que não havia ninguém os observando.**

**"Está tudo bem.", afirmou, e com isso, a garota pareceu ficar mais calma, instantâneamente. "Agora durma...", não demorou muito para que a jovem o fizesse, segurando firmemente uma das mãos do moreno.**

_Will you believe me?_

_Irá acreditar em mim?_

__

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas finais:**

**Pois é, gente! XD! Este é só o primeiro cap, é um romance como os outros, nada demais. Mas, eu realmente não podia ignorar esta música tão propícia para este casal. Se eu fosse vocês, baixava para que escutassem, ela é linda, vale a pena! Prometo tentar atualizar o mais rápido que puder, até lá, espero reviews! **

**Kao-chan.**


End file.
